020414doirsami
03:37 GA: hey um, sami? 03:37 GA: i uh, need to say sorry 03:37 AA: Oh geez, Doir, I JUST got out of the bath, okay?! I my sweater's still all wet, see? 03:38 AA: Oh. You're apologizing? 03:38 GA: yeah 03:38 AA: So you're....not going to throw more pee water on me? 03:38 GA: nope, no more holy water 03:39 AA: Are you....still scared of me? 03:39 GA: i mean, scared and guilty to confront you because of how much of a dick i was, but not scared of your partial possession 03:40 GA: my mom always used to do the same kinda things, though she always did it better, and i never liked it but i knew being possessed was a really big danger she was trying to help me from 03:40 GA: but then i remembered how much i didnt like that 03:40 GA: so you must have not liked it either 03:40 AA: No. I didn't. 03:41 AA: Plus, if exorcism was going to get rid of these things, I would think it would've worked the FIRST time you tried it. 03:41 GA: well yeah but ive never actually seen an exorcism work so i wasnt really sure what i was doing 03:43 GA: so uh, still friends? or should we just not talk any more and just awkwardly be at the opposite sides of the groups for a while 03:43 AA: No, we can still be friends. 03:43 AA: I'm....I'm sorry I snapped at you, Doir. 03:43 AA: But that was just....REALLY gross. 03:44 GA: yeah 03:44 AA: And with everything else that's been on my mind, I guess it just put me over the edge. 03:44 GA: nate didnt seem to care much, oddly... 03:44 AA: I mean....do you think you're even HALF as scared of me going crazy because of these things as I am? 03:44 GA: no, probably not 03:45 GA: it must be very difficult and im sorry for making it harder for you :( 03:45 AA: Doir, I literally told Nate that I would forgive him if he had to KILL ME if these things look like they're going to hurt one of you. 03:45 AA: And if I die I'm probably just going to wake up in Jack's gallery, in that flipping awful time warp heck FOREVER. 03:46 GA: no, we're going to defeat jack and it would be less than forever 03:46 GA: and we're all going to work together to do it! 03:47 AA: It doesn't even matter. I barely survive going through a single night with my sanity intact as it is. Do you really think that I'll be able to make it if it only takes you guys, say, a year to beat him? 03:47 GA: yes, i think you can make it 03:47 GA: i think if you stay strong and we stay strong and we all try our best we can do it 03:47 AA: Well I'm glad YOU'RE sure. I'm not so sure I've got the mettle you think I do. 03:47 GA: like today, i fixed nulls eyes 03:47 GA: i have no clue how to fix eyes tbh 03:48 GA: i just fixed things that looked broken 03:48 GA: and then i managed to do it! 03:48 GA: but only because everyone was doing magic behind me 03:48 AA: Doir, I believe in the Power of Teamwork and Friendship more than anyone. But I know Jack's too much for us right now even with all of that behind us. 03:49 GA: do i really look like i believe we can attack him with less than like, a year of grinding? 03:50 GA: i think we need to keep doing the things we're doing and try and not die as much as possible 03:50 AA: I'm just....SO scared, Doir. All the time. I'm scared I'm going to lose you guys, and I'm scared it's going to be me who's responsible....and I'm scared I'm going to die, and I'm not even sure if I'm more scared of dying or of surviving anymore. 03:50 GA: im scared too, and maybe im just too brain damaged to fully grasp it, but im gonna keep going until we win despite how scary it is 03:51 AA: I'm not talking about giving up, Doir. I wouldn't give Jack the satisfaction. 03:51 AA: I'm just explaining why I couldn't deal with you doing all that, on top of everything else. 03:51 GA: can i make it up to you in any way? 03:55 AA: Not unless you know how to do an exorcism that actually WORKS on horrorterrors. 03:56 AA: No, really, it's okay Doir. We'll be okay. 03:56 GA: no, unfortunately, i think most of my exorcisms are bullshit lies 03:56 AA: Just....try to think about things before you do them. 03:56 GA: yeah im gonna start doing that more 03:56 AA: Like if any of your plans involve throwing pee in someone's face, maybe you should rethink them, maybe. 03:57 GA: what about jack 03:57 AA: I don't think throwing pee in his face would help. 03:57 GA: true 03:57 AA: Heck, it would probably just stop halfway anyway. Like everything else. 03:57 GA: yeah 03:57 GA: i wonder if mental attacks stop halfway too? 03:58 GA: like, that one time, balish totally got him to submit that sword 03:58 AA: I don't see how they would. Too bad you haven't figured out how to do any Mind-y things yet. 03:58 GA: no its not that i havent figured them out its that i literally just cant use them until i level up 03:58 GA: they have high requirements i guess 03:58 AA: Are you sure? Like I mean have you even looked for a hammer for your triangle? 03:59 GA: well i think i need a magical hammer because its a magical triangle 03:59 GA: but the box came with no such hammer 03:59 AA: Maybe you could alchemize something. 03:59 GA: ill try 04:00 GA: have you been alchemizing any new cool loot? 04:00 AA: Well I finally made these glasses. It's really weird actually being able to see things. 04:00 GA: thats good! glasses are great 04:00 GA: being all square and stuff 04:01 AA: Yeah. I made them from yours, remember? Mine came out a little rounder though. Not really sure why. Alchemy's weird. 04:01 GA: hehehe oh right 04:01 GA: (( are they like harry potter ones )) 04:02 AA: I've got some idea for some paints I'd like to make, too. But I haven't gotten them quite yet. 04:02 AA: (( I haven't decided on a final design yet, but I'm thinking probably something Tina Fey-ish )) 04:02 AA: ...do they make me look like a nerd? 04:02 GA: (( oh, okay, no yelling avada kedavra then )) 04:03 GA: we are all literally in a video game right now 04:03 GA: if anyone calls you a nerd you can windpunch them in the face 04:03 GA: and then call them a nerd 04:04 AA: I think that sounds more up Balish's alley than mine. 04:05 GA: heheheh youre right 04:05 GA: he seems like the kinda guy who would call someone a nerd 04:05 AA: Or windpunch someone in the face. 04:06 GA: hehe he could do that too, couldnt he 04:06 GA: or wind... slice them in the face? in silly blue pantaloons! 04:07 AA: Why would he wear pantaloons? 04:07 AA: That would just look dumb. 04:07 GA: remember that one time with dean 04:08 GA: like, a million years ago now 04:08 AA: Oh, man, I forgot about that. That was him from the future, right? 04:09 GA: yeah, i talked to him about it, and it appears so 04:09 AA: Hahaha. I'm going to make SO much fun of him when he starts dressing like that. 04:09 GA: heheheh 04:09 GA: he said it might have to do with god tiering though 04:10 AA: I still don't know what the heck god tiering is. I think Null might've mentioned it once or something, but I've never been quite clear on what it meant. 04:11 GA: balish said youre supposed to die on a magical slab to do it but i have no idea what that means 04:11 AA: You're supposed to DIE? 04:12 GA: yeah idk wtf is up with that 04:16 GA: (( bluh sorry )) 04:17 GA: (( internet cut out from the storm outside i think )) 04:17 AA: (( 03:11 AA: You're supposed to DIE? 03:12 AA: But what if it doesn't work? I mean what if we do it wrong? )) 04:18 GA: i have no clue 04:18 GA: i guess maybe i could just put my already dead corpse on it or something 04:18 GA: ...not sure about the rest of yall 04:19 AA: Oh, hey, there's an idea. If we rescue my body from Jack's gallery, we could just kill that on this quest bed instead of making Kate risk trying to end the time loop. 04:19 GA: oh, yeah, maybe 04:19 GA: balish's exact words were "CT: From WHAT I've been ABLE to tell, you take your aspect and get it to the TOP of your CHARACTER sheet, then die on a slab, BECOMING a god." 04:20 GA: and he said hopefully we all will ascend sooner or later 04:20 GA: balish is surprisingly nice despite how rude he can be 04:20 AA: Wow. That's some heady stuff. 04:21 AA: I guess it makes sense that if we're going to create a universe, there would be a way to become gods. 04:21 GA: oh right, thats still a thing we're doing 04:21 GA: any progress on that yet? does anyone even know how to begin? 04:21 AA: So I've been told. Assuming Jack doesn't stop us first. 04:21 AA: I don't know. I think we have to get all the gates open first, regardless. 04:22 AA: I'm sure Libby knows. And probably our sprites. 04:22 GA: i cant wait to talk to mr alienface 04:22 GA: nate suggested throwing my brain in or something but that doesnt sound very fun 04:22 AA: Actually, I should see if our sprites made it here yet. I was wanting to get the Colonel to sit down to dinner with me and Beau. 04:22 GA: heheh, oh right, you do need to introduce beau to the colonel 04:23 AA: Yeah, I realized I haven't actually told him about how I have a girlfriend now. 04:23 AA: Uh....actually, the Dersite Queen pointed it out to me. 04:23 GA: euuugh 04:23 GA: shes almost as bad as jack 04:23 AA: I feel kind of bad that she realized it before I did. 04:24 AA: I don't know. She's pretty mean and awful, but I haven't heard of her murdering anyone or trapping them with their bodies cut open in an endless time loop. 04:24 GA: oh shes definitely a murderer 04:25 GA: she ordered null and kate to kill or at least mortally wound vejant 04:25 GA: and then they did! 04:25 GA: not kill, just wound 04:25 GA: but still, thats p evil 04:25 AA: I don't think I know Vejant. 04:25 GA: youre lucky 04:26 AA: But yeah, that sounds pretty bad. 04:26 GA: i thought he was possibly tolerable? but then i met him and he turned out to be a prick 04:26 GA: like, i told him at least 10 times to not say anything that would get him or all of us killed and then he made a big show saying things 04:28 AA: Oh. Now that I think of it, Null might've mentioned him. I think he's the one they voted off of Team Maso. 04:28 GA: hah 04:28 GA: oh, poor team dangan ronpa 04:28 GA: im friends with like, everyone on that team, and now theyre all in danger :( 04:29 GA: and jack finally got jossik, so he's full time stuck with scarlet 04:29 AA: I only know like two people on it. One, now that Tlaloc's leaving. 04:29 GA: oh, poor tlaloc too 04:29 AA: Yeah. Do you think he'll be okay? 04:29 GA: no 04:30 AA: I hadn't heard about Jossik! Jack got him? 04:30 GA: yeah, sliced his head off apparently 04:30 AA: But....Scarlet seems better now. And she's got someone else, so she doesn't need the herald. Maybe she'll let him go? 04:30 GA: i dont know what her deal is honestly 04:30 AA: I don't think anyone does. I'd be really surprised if Rilset does. 04:31 AA: Heck, I'd be a little surprised if SCARLET knows what Scarlet's deal is. 04:31 GA: i dont know what anyones deal is 04:31 GA: i dont know what my deal is either 04:31 GA: i can roll around p fast, thats my deal 04:32 GA: also, scarlet isnt even scarlet themed, shes pink themed 04:32 GA: wtf 04:35 AA: Well I mean....it's kind of just her name, right? 04:35 AA: I mean you're not....Doir themed, right? 04:35 GA: well i mean, i kind of am doir themed? 04:35 GA: because, i am doir 04:36 AA: I guess you're right. 04:36 GA: when we rebuild the human race we should probably outlaw the name jack 04:36 AA: Oh man. Is that what we're going to do? 04:37 AA: I mean....that might be kind of tough. 04:37 GA: people in beforetimes didnt find it very hard to not name their children 'lucifer' and stuff 04:37 AA: You and Nate are the only boys, and Kate's dating an alien and me and Beau....I mean....well we're probably not going to be having any kids either. 04:37 GA: maybe we can use advanced cloning or something 04:37 AA: So that leaves Aura as the only girl likely to have any human babies. 04:39 GA: we'll figure it all out later 04:40 GA: omfg i wonder if i can asexually reproduce like an amoeba or something now that- no, thats a really dumb thought 04:42 AA: Yeah, I agree. That is a really dumb though. 04:43 AA: Hey, wait, there's another human girl out there, right? Actually, she should probably be here, shouldn't she? 04:43 GA: another? 04:44 AA: Yeah! I'm trying to think what her name was. She was on Prospit or something... 04:44 GA: whatd she look like? 04:44 AA: I didn't meet her, so I don't know. 04:44 GA: oh 04:45 GA: hahah wow a new potential partner and the first thing i ask is how she looks 04:45 AA: Tlaloc was the one who told me about her, but then some of the other Prospit people said they had met her too. It was something like....Able? Aven? 04:45 GA: avel, maybe? leon had a sister with that name 04:45 AA: That was it! Avel! 04:45 AA: Leon had a sister? 04:45 GA: oh, i suppose i hadnt thought about what had happened to his family 04:45 GA: yeah 04:46 GA: i never talked to her though 04:46 AA: So you think it's the same girl? 04:46 GA: well its not really out of the question, considering leon entered 04:46 GA: thats weird though 04:46 AA: Yeah....but then he disappeared. 04:47 GA: is *she* the seer of space or whatever? not leon? 04:47 AA: I was just talking to someone earlier about how our Seers keep disappearing. 04:47 GA: wtf 04:47 AA: The troll Seer disappeared too. 04:47 GA: really? 04:47 GA: glissa, or that pellok guy, or who? 04:48 AA: I don't think I know Pellok. 04:48 AA: Someone was saying they think Jack might be targetting them or something. Maybe out of some sort of weird hang up related to Libby. 04:49 GA: wow thats weird as heck 04:49 AA: But like I said, I don't think Jack killed Leon. I think if he had, he would've made sure to gloat about it. 04:49 AA: I don't know if Leon's safe....but I'm pretty sure Jack didn't kill him. Not without making sure the rest of us could feel bad because of it. 04:49 GA: not even libby knew where leon was... 04:50 GA: though, she didnt know anything about hacks either 04:52 AA: Yeah. 04:53 AA: But if this IS Leon's sister, we need to find her! I mean I know you said you didn't talk to her, but it might make her feel better just to know there are other people here who are as worried about Leon as she is! 04:53 GA: oh, yeah! 04:53 GA: definitely! 04:54 GA: i definitely want to make friends with her, ive been trying to make friends with everyone i dont know yet 04:54 GA: i even made friends with tlaloc though he kinda weirded me out a bit 04:55 AA: I'm trying to make friends with Tlaloc too. But it's really hard to get past the fact that he creeped out Beau so much sometimes. 04:55 GA: yeah he asked me how she was doing and i was all 'fine but dont tell me you still like her omg' 04:56 GA: ...and then i transformed in front of him to show off, he called me a badass a buncha times, and then asked to be my moirail 04:56 GA: which was quite frankly very rude as i was only just recently in one, and i havent quite gotten ready for another relationship in that quadrant 05:01 AA: Oh, yeah. I don't know if we humans were meant for the moirail thing. 05:01 AA: I've tried so hard, too. 05:01 GA: its difficult and i dont want to hurt him either, we were defo not made for it 05:01 AA: But I just know I would end up breaking her heart if I agreed to it... 05:01 GA: ugh, aliens are so alien 05:02 AA: Yeah. 05:02 GA: at least theyre mostly friendly 05:02 AA: Even the ones who aren't very friendly are friendly once you get past their prickly armor. 05:02 GA: yeah, most of them anyway 05:03 GA: even null is pretty nice despite being in cahoots with jack and not wanting to give me all of my items back 05:04 AA: Null's got a lot of trust issues, and I think she worries a lot about being seen as weak. Just give her time. She'll grow on you. 05:04 AA: Especially since we're going to be teammates now. 05:04 GA: heheheh 05:04 GA: shell grow on me? 05:04 GA: like 05:04 GA: a plant? 05:04 GA: hehehehehe 05:04 -- arcaneArtisan AA groans. -- 05:05 -- galactoidArrival GA has the stupid smiling pun face on. -- 05:07 GA: im gonna go pass out on a pile of blankets, content with my punny comedic skills 05:07 GA: see ya later sami 05:07 AA: Okay. I'm glad we're friends again, Doir. 05:07 GA: yeah me too 05:07 -- galactoidArrival GA salutes and walks away. --